My Pretty Sailor Soldiers: Friendship is Magic
by matt0044
Summary: In this epic retelling of My Little Pony: FiM, Twilight Sparkle learns the values and virtues of friendship in Ponyville while facing evildoers with her five newfound friends as the legendary human warriors known as the Sailor Soldiers thanks to the Elements of Harmony. With the fantasy and emotion of Sailor Moon and the adventure and action of good ol' Tokusatsu as well. *Hiatus*


**Forward**: Hey, everybrony and welcome to my first even MLP fanfic. As you can probably tell from the title, I'm going to try my hand at creating a mash-up of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, one of my new favorite cartoon, and Sailor Moon, the first Anime I ever truly liked. I also include elements like the action and fighting from Power Rangers/Super Sentai. Here, Twilight Sparkle and her friends try to defeat the ancient evil Nightmare Moon and protect Equestria. With the power of the Elements of Harmony, they can change into the legendary human warriors, the Sailor Soldiers.

This story is a retelling of MLP:FiM itself where the stories of friendship are given a much more epic feel to it. It also follows an episodic format but is mostly linear. In addition, certain episodes are adapted but rewritten to fit in the Monsters of the Day and Nightmare Moon as well as other stuff of mine. Original episodes are written to progress this fic's plot as well as to add more depth to the characters and add more to the story as you will soon see. Other minor characters will have bigger roles in this retelling and some will be slightly altered in background. Another thing worth noting is that I'm writing this story partially in the style of Akira Toriyama where I think ahead sometime but I don't always write ahead. In other words, I'm writing by the seat of my pants 70% of the fanfic.

The reason for this mash-up is because I thought that though MLP:FiM is a great show (not the best but it's up there), I'd like to see how it'd be if it was more about Good Vs. Evil as well as Twilight learning about friendship. Like give it the adventure feel Lauren Faust wanted to originally but in my way. Another more or less minor reason for this is because I saw a lot of untapped potential in Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna. She wasn't really explored enough as a character and I feel like she could've been a better character if she was the main antagonist for the first season. Also, this is a combination of two series that are perceived as shows for girls but have garnered a male audience each. It's a no-brainer!

But enough talk, time for the prologue. Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you liked and disliked about it. I'm hoping to improve with each chapter so please tell me your thoughts constructively.

* * *

**My Pretty Sailor Soldiers: Friendship is Magic**

Based on the series "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" developed by Lauren Faust and Hasbro and "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon" created by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Adapted and rewritten by Matt.

* * *

Prologue: Premonition Of Disaster.

_Everypony, Unicorn, Pegasus and Earth, looked up in surprise as thick, gray thunderclouds rolled in all on their own, quickly blocking the sunlight. The next thing they all knew, a deafening thunderclap was sounded and a massive lightening bolt flashed as it struck a building, blowing it to pieces._

_In mere seconds, the dark skies high above began to rain death and destruction upon the great city of Canterlot. More bolts of lightening descended with a flash and a blast, striking other building but also ponies unfortunate enough. Everypony panicked and frantically scrambled for safety in the town but falling debris and the strike of but a single bolt claimed many lives untimely. The air was filled by the ear-piercing sounds of thunderclaps, deathly screams and the destruction of buildings right and left._

_But as the once proud capital of Equestria continuously crumbled to pieces, one lone lavender-coated unicorn with a starry Cutie Mark galloped as fast as her hooves could through her hometown. Her violet mane and tail flowed in the blustering wind, her hooves pounded the streets and adrenaline fueled her spirits as she sprinted towards the Royal Castle. She had no idea what the hay was going on or why this happened all of a sudden but nothing was going to stop her figure it all out. With luck, she'd be of use to the Princess and be able to stop this mayhem before it's too late._

_Miraculously, the unicorn was able to avoid any large falling building debris, save for smaller pieces that harmlessly pelted her, and lightening bolts that struck the ponies she passed dead. She winced at their demises but continued to gallop forth, knowing time was of the essence and every second counted. The Princess had to be safe and she wanted to make sure of that._

"_I just hope you stay safe, Spike," the unicorn whispered to herself. "You too, brother."_

_At last, she arrived at the Royal Castle of Canterlot where her mentor and Equestria's ruler, Princess Celestia, resided. The unicorn clip-clopped quickly over the drawbridge and into the hallways, knowing the way to throne room by heart. She hurried in hopes of finding the Princess in time and stops before the closed doors to the throne room. Channeling her magic through her horn, the unicorn telekinetically opened the dual-doors swiftly but the second she looked straight ahead at the far end of the vast room, she gasped as pure dread overcomes her. _

_There on the throne was NOT Princess Celestia but instead a black-coated mare with a wavy, twinkly blue mane and tail similar to Celestia's. She wore a silver headpiece and two pairs of equally silver horseshoes. Even more shocking, she had a long black unicorn horn and a pair of equally black Pegasus wings, meaning that she was an alicorn like Celestia. Her ice-cold eyes sent a chilly feeling down the unicorn's spine. She could tell that the dark alicorn was responsible for the mayhem and destruction and was anything but good. Not to mention, she looked kind of familiar but the unicorn didn't know why. Not that it actually mattered at the moment._

_The dark alicorn smirked and spoke to break the silence. "Well, well, well. It seems yet another foolhardy hero has come to try and save the day. How utter repetitive this is getting." The voice gave her an air of both condescension and elegance like the rich folks of Canterlot the unicorn sometimes ran into. The dark alicorn, in particular, had a more sinister edge to her with her words. "I assume this is because my little light show isn't very appealing to you. Everyone's a critic, I suppose."_

_The unicorn swallowed hard and mustered up all the bravery she had remaining within her to speak up. "Alright you, answer me this! Who in the hell are you? And while we're at it, what have you done with Princess Celestia?"_

"_You don't know?" the dark alicorn said in amazement. "Of course, I haven't made my announcement just yet. Basically, my young subject, I am the new absolute ruler of Equestria. I challenged my predecessor, Celestia, to a duel for the throne and let's just say that I won by a landslide."_

_The unicorn's eyes widen in shock, naturally assuming that the Princess was killed. "No," she said quietly before raising her voice in a burst of rage. "YOU MURDERER!"_

"_Now, now," the dark alicorn said calmly. "Celestia won't be executed just yet." She narrowed her eyes and knit her brow as she spoke in a slightly quieter tone of voice. "Not until she endures what I had to for so long…"_

_The courageous unicorn grit her teeth in fury and scowled intensely. The idea that her mentor and the ruler of Equestria itself being dethroned and possibly tortured was inconceivable on so many levels to her. "You're not getting away scot-free with this, you vile monster," she angrily whispered in a loud enough tone to be heard by the dark alicorn. Her nostrils flared, her horn was thrust outwardly to her foe and her right front hoof scrapped the floor to gesture a challenge to the black mare who noticed this immediately._

"_Surely, you jest," the alicorn snorted, amazed by the unicorn's boldness and bravado. She sighed tiredly and stepped down from her throne to the floor. "Very well. It's your funeral so to grant your last request personally is only common courtesy. It's a shame that I must dirty my own hooves but what can you do?" She got into a similar position like her opponent. "Besides, I could make a good example out of you to my subjects. Such stupidity must be documented."_

_The unicorn said nothing, still glaring angrily but still staying calm and composed. At least on the outside. Inside, she was scared beyond belief. She didn't want to die and she knew for sure this whole charade was essentially suicidal. But, dammit all, she had to do it. For the Princess and all of Equestria. There was no stopping now._

_The dark alicorn could sense these feelings and chuckled at such desperation before saying the words. "Now then-JOUST!"_

_Both ponies charged at full speed straight towards each other on the red carpet. The horns each began to glow with a magic aura just as each pony started to channel power for a spell intended to defeat the other. The lavender unicorn was only mere inches from her opponent but before she could create a magical force field, the alicorn did the spell herself in less than a second. The powerful force field had the unicorn deflected back instantaneously, sending her flying towards the open doorway and into the hard wall. She groaned in great pain and tried to get up when the dark alicorn trotted up to her in the dark hallway, stopping to loom over her with a chilling smile. A flash of lightening gave the terror-filled unicorn one last clear look at her executioner. Her rapid heart-beating told her loud and clear: Her time had came._

"_Don't be so scared," the alicorn spoke icily. "It's not everyday that you get a personal execution from the Princess herself. You should be very honored. It's okay. I'll tell Celestia that her favorite student fought valiantly until the bitter end."_

_While the dark alicorn chuckled at her own black humor as the unicorn shut her eyes tightly to brace herself. Her brother. Her mentor. Her parents. And Spike. They were the only ones she could consider friends and she'd never ever see them again._

"_Fare thee well, Twilight Sparkle."_

* * *

Afterward: Whew! That sure took a while. I hope it was worth the wait for everyone. It's not much I know but trust me, this is only prologue and we've only scratched the surface. Well, I'd say something insightful but I'm afraid I'm a bit bushed so see ya! And stick around for when the plot really thickens (no innuendo intended whatsoever. Really, I mean it!).


End file.
